


Supine

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [664]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just a quiet moment between Tony and Gibbs.





	Supine

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/24/2001 for the word [supine](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/24/supine).
> 
> supine  
> Lying on the back, or with the face upward.  
> Indolent; listless; inactive; mentally or morally lethargic.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #329 Poetry.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Supine

Tony would have never imagined this scenario before he started dating Gibbs. Tony laid supine with his head in Gibbs’ lap while he listened to Gibbs read him poetry. Gibbs hadn’t written the poetry himself, of course. It was one of those books with a collection of poetry.

Still Tony would never have expected that Gibbs would be into poetry at all. Nor did he expect that Gibbs would be willing to read aloud to him while they relaxed together. He had learned a lot of things about Gibbs since they started dating that he never would have expected given the bastard boss face Gibbs presented at work.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
